Kanna's Meeting
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: On her journey across Japan Kanna stumbles across a strange male. A bit of bonding over saving a village and they begin as strangers, become friends and finally lovers. Kanna X OC (Vergil)


"So? Do you know any good place for a dinner?" Vergil asked curiously making Kanna smile a bit.

"Did you ever eat ramen?" She asked and when Vergil shook his head she knew that she'd have to take him there.

"Follow me." She said. He smiled a bit before going after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kanna's Meeting<strong>__** begins.**_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_Thinking_"

"**Ability**"

"_**Author Note**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this is going to be a 3 chapter story unlike most of my OC stories but enjoy.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – The Stranger<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since Friend has finally fallen, the peace returned to the world and everything seemed to start stabilizing slowly.<p>

Endou Kanna, was one of the main actress in the action that finally put an end to Friend's plan. She was a somewhat tomboyish, rebellious girl, deeply pained as a teenager because of her uncle's supposed death and now that he was back, she finally began turning her life to a normal one.

But the normal time that her life was in would soon get an addition, a king of wacky one.

On her trip through Japan, on which she planned to help the people she saw a man, leaning against the huge rock. She parked the car and got out of it.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she knelt down next to the sleeping man. From his appearance she noticed that he had strangely white hair even though he was most likely only a year older than her and she was going to turn 23 soon. He wore a plain black T-shirt, dark gray trousers and black sneakers. Over all he looked normal, well other than the hair. She also noticed that the man in front of her was tall and well built, on his face, though she saw a huge scar. A lightning shaped scar which covered most of his right cheek, went across his eye and ended at the middle of his forehead. Still even with the scar he was still an attractive young man, his hair was also unnaturally spiky. He finally stirred a bit before opening his eyes, and that's when she got surprised, his eyes had a bloody red shade.

"Not that I mind seeing anyone, but who are you lady?" Male asked her curiously.

"Kanna. Why are you here, in the middle of the road?" She asked him. He sighed a bit.

"Well I'm certainly going to have to explain a couple of things, I take it that you are confused by my hair and eyes… But for your first question, well I was on my way to the next town and I got tired, so you know, I kinda fell asleep." He explained.

Looking at him a bit skeptically as the distance between two towns was rather large she nodded.

"Yeah. I am kind of confused." She admitted.

"I'm not a human. I am a demon, so my eyes and hair color is different, although I should say that since my eyes are red I'm a Cambion and not a common demon. The name's Vergil Leonidas." He casually stated causing Kanna's eyes to widen, but then she looked at him with 'do you take me for a fool' type of gaze to which he actually laughed.

"Demons and Cambions are just a myth." She said but then he looked at her a bit more seriously. There was something in those red eyes, something that sparked up the feeling of trust inside of her.

"Not really, we just kept ourselves hidden, although now I'm the only demon left. The Demon World is gone, I'm the only survivor and the one that destroyed the Demon World." Vergil said and her eyes widened.

"Why would you?! Why did you destroy your own world?" She asked furiously, a lunatic that almost destroyed their world was responsible for all the suffering her loved ones and herself endured.

"Because demons were about to attack the Human World, the only way to stop the madness that was going on was to destroy the demons." He explained and while it did sound like demons would want to attack since humans were fragile right now she failed to see why he would want to protect humans. And the suspicion about demons not existing was gone as she realized that he was really a demon when a blue spark circled around his fist to clearly showcase, the demonic abilities.

"But why? Why would you side with humans?" She asked.

"Because this world was my mother's home. I believe in humans, I wanted to help, but if I opened the portal to this world during Friend's crazy attacks I would have allowed demons to swarm the world." He explained as their eyes met. For some reason Kanna knew that she can trust him.

"Come on, I'll take you to the town." She said making Vergil's eyes widen before he grinned.

"Thanks." He expressed his gratitude and stood up.

-Tomorrow-

Finally Kanna and Vergil arrived to the village, however the village was under attack. Bandits that often attacked the villagers were currently having one of their raids.

Kanna was about to get out of the vehicle and deal with them, but Vergil grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll take care of them." He told her before she could tell him anything and even before she had time to respond he was outside and walking toward the villagers.

"Hey shitheads. Get lost or I'll make you leave." Vergil casually said while the ordering tone slipped through a bit.

"Well he is straight forward." Kanna commented with a hint of respect, the demon was outnumbered and yet he had an aura that spoke only of confidence.

His warning got the attention of the bandits whose leader laughed a bit.

"What can you do alone? You gonna make that girly over there help you? Well she is cute." The leader mocked but this angered the white haired demon to a certain extent.

"You sure are a sick bastard." Vergil commented, but anger was evident in his tone.

"Men! Kill him!" Bandit leader ordered as other bandits pulled out guns and knives.

"Like that's work against me." Vergil muttered as he grabbed a staff that was on the ground and broke it in half creating two, sword-sized staffs.

The first gun was fired but as it approached Vergil's heart the white haired demon casually used the staff to deflect it and send the bullet into the barrel of another gun. Kanna's eyes widened along with the eyes of everyone present as Vergil quickly dashed and in a matter of seconds knocked out four bandits. He glared at the bandits that still had guts to attack and blocked their knifes before knocking them out as well. Kanna was quick to realize that the demon was most likely even better fighter than Otcho and that was something to brag about as Vergil swiftly moved to his right side to avoid the bullet.

The white haired demon ducked under a knife and shot his fist upwards and slamming it, with a bone shattering force into bandit's face. On his heels he turned around and side kicked another one before deflecting a couple of bullets from the leader himself.

"I take it you are the only one left." Vergil stated forcing a growl from the bandit.

"Why the angry face? Don't worry, you won't be angry for too long." Vergil said as he dashed forward and slammed his fist into the man's face successfully knocking him out.

"Can anyone call the police?" Vergil asked as bandits lied on the ground, mostly uninjured but unconscious. At this one of the villagers rushed into his house and called the police. Kanna stepped out of the car and walked up to Vergil.

"Letting your enemies live? That's not what I'd expect from a demon." She whispered and he smirked.

"I'm a bit tired of killing." He said.

The two smiled at each other as villagers began preparing some food as a way to say 'thank you' to their saviors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Bonding Over Ramen<strong>_


End file.
